


4 o'clock

by Uchistyx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged up Max, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, GWEEN IS THE WORST, Homophobia, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Racism, Rape, david feeels sorry for max, max is a prositute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx
Summary: Max has been working at Sleepy Brothel for four years, from when he was 14 up to he was 18,  never finding any solace in his sad existence for a life. When his next four o'clock appointment arrives, he finds a reason to keep living.





	1. Breathe Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DONT LIKE MAXVID DONT READ LMAO
> 
>  
> 
> Edited by : CelestialBound on AO3

Max sighed as he felt the man above him grunt, hips thrusting faster against his fragile hips.

“Hurry up old man I have a four o’clock appointment. You’re already running slow.” Max said, completely bored and completely tired of this same routine he’s been doing for 4 fucking years.

He doesn’t enjoy it, oh no, it’s lost its thrill the first couple of hours doing this god forsaken work. The man above him, whose name who he didn’t care to remember grunted above him, his hips suddenly slowing down.

“What did you call me you fucking fag?” He growled, turning Max on his back.

Max’s green eyes was hard as jade as he looked up at the fat man above him.

“I called you an old man. What, you can’t handle the-“ His words were cut off when he felt the man’s thick fingers wrap around his throat. Max’s eyes grew wide, the sudden lockdown on air quickly bringing his anxiety right up. He froze, staring at the man above him, who looked like he wasn’t going to let go any moment.

“You better watch what you fucking say or I’ll actually kill you next time.” He said, his hot breath hot in Max’s face. 

The man finally let go, giving Max no time to catch his breath before he rammed hard and fast, making the bed bang against the wall. The man soon eventually came into his condom, making sure to slap Max’s ass before slipping out. Just for one more disgusting measure, he tipped his slimy cum over Max’s tangled hair.

“Maybe you’d think next time before you open that whore-mouth of yours.” He said pridefully, buckling up his pants before leaving the room.

Max waited a couple moments until he couldn’t hear the man's footsteps and just completely broke down. He pulled his legs up to his chest and cried into his knees. He had been into many confrontations, ones almost as bad as this, but this was the closest he’s been to seeing death. He could feel his chest tightening as he wept, trying to find the air his lungs so desperately needed, but he ignored the feeling and pulled his legs closer, feeling the roughness of his skin on his cheek. It’s been days since he’s had a proper shower, and even now he couldn’t even have one.

After for what seemed for hours a soft knock was rapped on the door. 

“Max?” A soft female voice could be heard. 

“Go the fuck away Erin. I don’t want to be bothered.” Max said in between gasps. 

He heard the girl scoff and she opened the door anyway, and sighed when she saw the boy folding into himself. She walked in, shutting the door behind her. She knew how difficult it could be to be the favourite: she and Max had quickly become the brothel’s favourites for being so “exotic” due to their dark skin and fair age. 

She sat on his bed, gently placing a hand on him. “What did he do now?” She said, glancing down at him.

“I told you to leave me the fuck alone. You’re taking time from me getting ready for my four o’clock.” 

Erin scoffed, “You have an hour until your next sucker comes here. That's enough time to talk to me and get this all out before Madame finds out you had another panic attack.” 

Max turned his face to look at her, his green eyes hard, “Screw you.” 

“Against policy rules, we can't,” she said with a laugh. ”Now spill those dirty beans out before I waste more of your precious time.” 

Max sighed heavily and placed his face back in his knees. “He choked me.” He said softly. 

Erin’s eyes widened, letting out a heavy breath of air out of her nose. 

“Damn… I’m sorry Max. I-”

“Save it. Worse shits gonna happen so I just have to get used to it.” 

“It isn’t something you have to get used to. We could tell Madame-”

 

“Tell anything to that fucker and I’ll personally rip out your throat. Got it?” Max hissed, suddenly sitting up straight and facing Erin with a steely glare.

She gulped and nodded. “Fine. I won’t tell Madame. But you really have to work on your attacks or whatever they are. It might not be me the next time someone walks in.” She said, getting up from the bed. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Can you go now? I have to get ready.”

 

“Yeah. I’m going.” She said, walking out of the room nad slamming the door shut, leaving Max to get himself ready for his 4 o'clock.


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may not seem like a lot but this took me half a day rip.  
> fun fact, as I was writing this I was listening to CUPPCAKKE.

David looked at the small building in front of him. It looked like nothing much but he knew inside this building there was more to it. It was designed for that exact reason of course.  
He wasn’t exactly sure why he was here but he could clearly hear the voice of his blonde haired best friend.

_“You should try it. I hear the girls there are wicked hot. Plus maybe it’ll make your relationship with Bonquisha a little better. Who knows maybe you’ll learn a few tricks for her to learn! Just go and see how it turns out!”_

So here David was, crying to himself at the fact:  
1:) he was technically cheating on his girlfriend  
2:) he was going to sleep with an unknown woman and he wasn’t sure how exactly he felt about that.

He breathed in a deep breath and stamped a determined foot. _‘Snap yourself out of it David Foster. Just go in there and ask for an hour’s worth of time. That’s it. Just an hour. That won’t be too bad. Right?’_

After his inner monologue, he finally let his legs move and walk into the building. The door was a simple wooden door with a round silver handle. He shut it behind him and had to stop himself from turning around and hiding away from Daniel for a couple of days. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live it down if he ran away from a situation Daniel set up for him.

The door had a bell on the top of it to notify workers on the floor someone was coming in.

A girl with teal green hair walked out of a room, David didn’t want to dwell too much on that kind of room it was but quickly coughed the nervous energy he could feel building up away and gave her a smile.

“Hi, My friend put me down for a four o’clock appointment?” he said with a little too much enthusiasm and he was pretty sure the girl could tell, because she laughed behind her hand.

“I know who you’re looking for. Let's take you to their room. Daniel, right?” She said turning to walk up the old wooden staircase.

“Actually that's the name of my friend. My name is David.” He couldn't help but indulge in her small talk, he was good at it after all.

“That’s a cute name. I’ll be sure to remember it in case you come again, “ With a flirty tone before stopping at a door that looked very similar to the front door downstairs.

“Just knock and wait a couple of moments before opening. Have fun!” She said, with a giggle before skipping off down the corridor.

David watched her, very unnerved from her cheery nature. He looked back at the door and closed his eyes and counted to three before knocking on the door. He counted another ten before turning the knob and opening it.

\-----

Max was wiping the cum out of his hair when he heard the knocks on the door. He threw the towel down and looked at the mirror to see if he looked any kind of presentable. He looked… okay but not as good as he would have liked. But he’d have to suck that up, his 4 o’clock was here.

He saw the door open and snorted when he saw who was behind the door. Some skinny, white boy who probably had never done anything bad a day in his life. And by the way he stiffened he was probably straight. Definitely straight.

Max smirked, suddenly his anxiousness from earlier completely gone and transformed into mischievousness.

He stood with his feet a few inches away from his hips and displayed his naked body for the newcomer to see.

“Come in then, I’m not going to fuck myself am I?” he said, eyeing the man.

“Language!” the man instantly said. His eyes widened and an embarrassed blush.

“Oh, so you have a daddy kink? Not the worst I’ve seen but there could be worse. “

“N-No that isn’t it! It’s just… swearing makes me nervous.”

Max snickered and walked up to the man and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, drop the act and fuck me already,” He said, leading David to the bed.

David nervously looked back at the door quickly before looking at Max.

“I think my friend made a mistake! I’m straight. He booked for a girl!” He cried, trying to ignore the fact Max had laid on the bed and was looking at him with the dirtiest eyes he's ever seen. Not even his girlfriend had the ability to stare him down like that.

“Oh no, your friend knew exactly what he was doing. So. Are you going to fuck me or not?”


	3. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CelestialBound helped with the beginning part of this fic for me, I was having major writer's block. Thank you again for helping <3 
> 
> Happy new year, I wanted to get this out for Christmas but obviously, I didn't. RIP. I hope you like this chapter.

_“I don't know why your mother didn’t get rid of you when we had the chance to. All you’ve given us is grief. Really, why can’t you try and act more like your brother?” His father growled at him, his brown eyes hard and full of distaste._

 

_His brother looked down at him with a smirk, his blue eyes glittering with pride. He knew he was the favourite out of them, ever since they were old enough to speak. Max was always at the end of the line when it came to anyone in his family, especially his brother. His brother was put on a pedestal that was too high up for him to reach. Instead, he’d just wait at the bottom, picking up any scraps he could get. His brother got everything he wanted on special occasions such as holidays, and Max would be lucky just to get anything. Hell, even when nothing special was going on his sibling got treated with candy, toys, and affection. He didn’t understand why it was always that way, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change his parents’ minds. Their favourite was already picked and it would never be him._

 

_So there he was, being stared at like he had done something completely morally fucked up yet he didn’t even do anything at all! It seemed like he constantly got punished just for breathing, which wasn’t far from the truth. He expected the yelling but he didn’t expect what happened next. His father brought up a hand and smacked him across the face, almost hard enough to knock over his frail little body. He held himself up with all the strength he had as another hit struck the same area. The man’s fist balled up which landed even more brutal hits that began to turn his skin another shade. First, it was red, but then slowly changed into a dark purple. Eventually, he couldn’t even sit up, he was thrown against the hard ground and forced down by a heavy leg that was pressed against his shoulder, which made it feel like it would dislocate if any more pressure was applied._

 

_“You’re a fucking disgrace.” He was told by the man._

 

_He looked up at the blue eyes of his brother who looked pleased with what was happening. He tried asking for help, a small croak exiting his bruised lips, a light “please” was all that could come out. The blue eyes looked towards the man followed by a smile,_

 

_“Do it again!”_

 

_Max’s eyes averted from the blue ones and back to the hard stare of his father that hadn’t moved from him, “Please.”_

 

_Suddenly the pressure was lifted but instead of a helping hand, he was met with a hard stomp to his chest. More blows followed as he was kicked and then held up by the collar of his shirt. More blows to the face pursued._

 

_This went on for too long but there was nothing he could do. This was his family after all, and he was taught to know better than disobey family._

 

_\---_

 

“No! I-I can’t! This isn’t what I signed up for!” David said, trying to look away.

 “Oh so what, you got me worked up for nothing? That’s a bit rude of you.” Max said while spreading out his legs, clearly making a signal for the man to begin.

 David looked back at him and blushed more, blinking and then covering his face, “Please put some clothes on.”

 

“Do you want me on top? Is that what you want?” Max pulled him down and licked his lips like a cat ready to feast on his prey, “I can do that. Sure, I’m not quite used to it but I can make it work.”

 

 “N-no that’s not…”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

David brought himself back up and exhaled, “I’m not going to…” He trailed off.

 

Max tackled him from behind, “You’re playing hard to get. I get it.” He began to grind against him which startled David.

 

The redhead pushed him back, “Look, I’ll pay you double if you just… Stop.”

 

“Are you really serious right now?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Max was sitting back on the bed, “Two hours worth of pay?”

 

“Yeah, sure! Just, please cover up…”

 

Max brought the blanket up and covered his crotch, “Better?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

“Well, you still have to stay. I can’t exactly have you leave. I’ll get questioned if you don’t.”

 

“Fine, just no…”

 

“No sex. Got it.”

 

David nodded.

 

“Well then, I guess start talking. Get your weird mental therapy shit going on so you can jack off at home.”

 

“I’m not doing this for that either!”

 

“Sure.”

 

David tapped his foot anxiously, wondering what he should do in this situation. Would it be alright to just leave? He attempted to go towards the door again but was stopped by the younger male.

 

“Hey, you can’t leave! You already made the appointment!”

 

David walked back towards the bed and sat down with a sigh, “Okay.”

 

Max looked at the man, finally studying his looks and emotions. He really wasn’t in this for the sex. Then why the fuck was he there?

 

“So, your friend signed you up. And you’re not interested in sex. Why the fuck would he do that?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

Max rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.  “You know… your friend knows more about you than you probably know about yourself.”

 

David blushed. “Stop talking about him.  Let’s talk about something else.”  


“Alright,” Max said, sitting up and crossing his legs in the blankets.

 

Max could see the gears in David’s head as he thought about what to say, whether it was appropriate or not.

 

Davids’ blush stayed on his face as he asked his first question.  “Why are you here? A place like this?”

 

Max’s playful energy morphed into tension and David suddenly regretted ever asking the question.   He let out an awkward cough.

 

“Alright, wrong question to ask.”

 

“You don’t fucking say,” Max said, his voice tight.

 

“Here, why don’t I ask you question instead. It won’t be insensitive either.” Max shot, making David grimace.

 

“Fine, I deserved that much. What would you like to ask?”

 

“How old are you?”

 

David blinked, surprised at the innocence of the question. “I’m 24.”

 

“6 years older than me,” Max said, blowing out air between his teeth. “I bet you weren’t doing this at 18.” Max had a bitter expression on his face.

 

“I.. I’m not shaming you for doing what you do. We all have reasons we are doing what we all have reasons we are doing what we do.  I did stupid stuff at eighteen too. And so will other people once they turn eighteen. We always do stupid stuff. That's what makes us human.  That's what makes us us."  


During David's speech, Max couldn't help but have a cynical look on his face.   


"I don't like this topic anymore. What do you do for a job?"   


David smiled gently. "I am a nanny. I love working with kids. They bring so much colour." 

 

"What kind of gay shit..." Max mumbled under his breath. 

  
"It isn't gay!" David cried, shocking Max.   
  
"Children teach you so many things about yourself. They teach you calmness and patience. They teach you compassion among so many other things. Without children I'd still be the kind of guy I was when I was your age,” David said with a smile.

  
Max snorted, not believing David had always been the way he has been.

 

“No really! I used to be really cynical like you too. It wasn’t until I found out I  had skills that people could benefit from.”

 

“People benefit from my body,” max said simply. “Your point?”

 

“They benefit from me positively Max.  Their children get looked after and I have fun doing it. Are you having fun doing this ?” David asked.

 

Max shivered at the innocence of the question. He wasn’t having fun. He never had fun in this place. But David was a stranger, a  stranger he would never see. So it wouldn’t be too bad to tell him the truth right?

 

Max breathed in heavily and looked up at the ceiling, not able to look at David's face or in his eyes. 

 

"No. I’m not.”

  



	4. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK ON MY BULLSHIT. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO THANK YOU FOR 51 NOTES I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY THIS

It had been a week since David had seen max. His mind was whirling with thoughts. He went to the place to try and fix his sexual problems with Bonquisha but if anything, it made things worse. David wasn’t at all surprised when she said she wanted to break up,. David let her, what would he even say. He adored the woman, but he knew them being together was not going to work out, especially in the current circumstances david as in. 

He was sat on his bed, his phone in hand. What would Daniel say if he found out things went bust? He groaned. He didn’t want to even think about how Daniel would react. 

As if the devil had it for him the doorbell rang. 

“Fuck,” David swore under his breath. He rarely did swear, but it was times like this where he felt the only appropriate thing was a swear word. 

He placed his phone on the desk next to his bed and walked down to the door. He peeped through the door and sure enough, it was Daniel and his boyfriend Campbell. 

He breathed heavily and opened the door, faking a huge smile. 

“Hey, Daniel, Cameron. It’s nice to see you again! Come on in!” He said, in his natural cherry voice. 

He moved aside and he didn’t miss the side eye that Daniel gave him. He knew a storm was coming and he wasn’t ready for it. 

He glanced over at Cameron. He was about 6 foot, well built with a prominent chin. David used to have a massive crush on him, back when he was in the closet, but when Daniel started going out with him he let the crush die. He couldn’t be in love with the same guy his best friend was with anyway. That would be weird. But every so often, he couldn’t help but just gaze up at the man he had a crush on for the longest time. 

“So!” Daniel said, breaking the awkward silence. 

“What happened with you and the boy from the club? Did you learn any new tricks?” Daniel asked, cutting right to the the chase. 

David blinked. “What?”

“You know, from last week? “ Daniel asked, giving him a wide-eyed look. 

David gave him a weak glare. “Thanks for that by the way. A boy? Really?” 

Daniel gave a shrug and fell into David’s setee that he had in the middle of the rather large room. 

“Come on Cam. Sit down with me, “Daniel said, holding out his hands for his boyfriend to sit with him. 

Cameron rolled his eyes and sat next to the skinny blonde, who dropped his legs over his lap. Cameron’s hand found purchase on his knee rather quickly, a sign of obvious dominance. 

David would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t jealous of his friend, who had an obvious stable relationship and wasn’t worrying about a strange 18-year-old was doing. 

“David?” Daneil’s voice echoed in his head.

“Huh?” 

“You’re spacing out too much. Sit down and tell me what happened,” He said, patting the space next to him and Cameron. 

David didn’t really didn’t want to speak about what happened. His heart still ached whenever he thought about BonBon. It ached even harder when he thought about Max. 

He sighed and sat on the far end of the settee, bringing his lanky legs into himself and resting his chin on his knees. 

“So, tell us, did you learn any new tips? Maybe you can give some for us to try out?” Daniel laughed, earning an ear pull from Cameron. 

“I can only do so much bunny,” Cameron said with a smile. 

David made a face and sighed. 

“Nothing happened.” 

Daniel stopped his antics with Cameron to look at David with a shocked expression. 

“What do you mean nothing happened?” Daniel asked, swinging his legs off Cameron and onto the floor. 

“I mean what I said. Nothing happened. We just… we just talked.”

“What do you mean you just talked? Do you know how much that little cunt cost-?” Daniel began. He stopped when he saw the cold glare that David was suddenly giving him.  
“Ahhhh. I see. You’ve gotten attached to him after talking to him huh? How do you not know he isn’t lying just to get under your skin.” Daniel asked, shrugging off David’s glare. 

“Then if that’s the case it hasn’t worked. I’m not on going back,” he said. 

A total lie. 

Daniel seemed to be able to see it, but he said nothing other than giving a little snort.

“You’re going to get hurt,” Daniel said simply, looking at his perfectly manicured nails. 

“What do you mean?” David asked, surprised that Daniel would even say that.

“Look, I know when you give yourself to someone, you give a hundred percent to them. You’re going to end up hurting Bonbon if you keep thinking about this kid.”

Ahhh. He still thought he was still with her. 

“Oh… About that. We broke up on Tuesday.” David said in a small voice. 

“That boy did a real number on you huh? Just. Forget about him. I’m sure he has forgotten about you too.”

David wished to God that he hadn’t. 

 

…...

 

Max let out a frustrated groan as he threw his head on his pillow. It’s been really hard to concentrate on anything but that stupid red heard from last week. He had hoped he would see him, to have that break he so desperately needed. Instead, he never saw him, and it made him anxious. Before David had left, he had promised he would come back. He knew asking for a week would be too much, but he had hoped he would see him, but every person that walked through his door made him more dissapointed than the last. 

He perked up when he heard the door open but sighed loudly when he saw it was Erin. 

“What do you want now?!” Max asked, irritation clearly in his voice. 

“Woah there buddy. Who shoved a stick in your ass today?” She asked, closing the door and walking closer.   
“Your mom that's who,” He said with a chuckle. 

“You’re so childish. “ She said, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, Madame asked me to check up on you. Appanrently you’ve been slipping? She said, sitting on the edge of the bed with a worried expession. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Max mumbled, looking at the celing. 

“Don’t look at you like what?” Erin said, pretending she didn’t know what exactly he meant. 

“Like you’re really concerned about me. We’re just a bunch of whores and soemtimes we have bad weeeks. Deal with it.” Max said with a small glare.

“As if you’re just having a random bad week. Ever since David-”

“Don’t… don’t say his name. “ max quickly said, pleading her with his eyes 

Erin sighed hevaily. “Fine. Ever since HE came, you've been way off. Are you sure he didn’t do anything to you like that guy did the other day?” Erin asked, reaching out to gently touch his leg which he quickly moved. 

“He didn’t do anything. He isn’t the problem. It’s just… I don’t know. I guess its the first interaction that I’ve had with someone who didn’t want to fuck me that wasn’t an employee was a new feeling I guess. It just felt…natural. I miss him-it. Fuck,” Max grumbled, running a hand through his thick curls. 

Erin giggled, hiding it behind her hand. 

“What are you laughing at?” Max glared, his cheeks turning a little pink. 

“Sounds like our dear old Max has a crush. “

Max would have liked to lie and say he didn’t but those two hours with the man really made an impact on him. And he wasn’t sure how he completely felt. One thing for sure was though, he wouldn’t be able to get rid of the doe-eyed man any time soon. Whether he liked it or not.


	5. Take a deep breath and fuck yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the late chapter but its finally here<3   
> title is from Zebrahead)

Being away from Max was a harder feat than what David would have thought it would be. He hadn’t even spend a day with him, but those two hours he spent with him he couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forget the look on the boy’s face when he said he wasn’t happy at the brothel, that he felt he had more in life than just spending the rest of his life there. 

 

Sure, David knew getting attached to the boy was a bad idea and it would leave them both hurt in the end, but he couldn’t help it. He had a big heart and he couldn’t help but want to better this kids life, even if it was just spending time with him. 

 

 

But something inside of him, made him ignore that nagging feeling in his stomach to see Max. Instead, 3 weeks passed. He had promised he would see the boy at the end of their meeting the next day, but instead, he pushed the idea away and focused on looking after the children he nannied and his own personal life. He saw Bonquisha every so often, she was the only constant in his life apart from Daniel, and he saw him even less than his ex. He felt incredibly lonely at that moment, but he ignored it because he knew if he would fall into the satisfaction of walking up to that big brown door that all his resolve will disappear and he didn’t want that for himself. His life was going well, he didn’t want to set back. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

  
  
  
  


Today was Friday, and Friday was the only day of the week there he dressed semi-casual and went down to the local cafe and let himself forget the anxiety of the week and just focus on the strings in between his fingers.  Lately, he hadn’t been going just because he was in such a funk. 

He loved the way he could feel the vibrations of the instrument flow up from his fingers to his arm to his heart. It always made him go into this headspace he rarely allowed himself to be in.  He also wore this jade crystal pendant that Daniel gave him one time on David’s birthday. 

 

“Jade means peace. Wearing it when you feel anxious or bad is meant to help lessen the emotions and clam you,” Daniel had said.

 

Ever since then, David had only worn the pendant when he was busking. It made him less nervous performing in front of strangers. 

 

He always kept it in a box next to him in his drawer so he wouldn’t forget it.  He opened the drawer and opened the box. He blinked. It wasn’t in there.

 

‘Where the fuck is it?’ David thought. He tried to wrack his brain. The last time he wore it was Thursday…. 3 weeks ago. He was feeling nervous because of of-.

 

“Oh my god, I left it at the brothel.”

 

And that's how David ended up at that big brown door he so desperately didn’t want to end up at.  He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to Max and honestly he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was curl up and disappear. He wished he didn’t care so much about the stupid pendant. But he did. And now he’s paying the consequence for not fulfilling a promise. 

 

He breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. He wasn’t sure about their policies about returning lost items but he hoped he wouldn’t have to be there long. 

  
The girl with the teal hair opened the door. Her eyes widened. “You’re David!  You came back!”

 

David cringed slightly.  She wasn't kidding when she said she would remember his name. 

  
He rubbed his neck in anxiousness. “Hi… I uh… I left something here the last time I came and I wanted to see if it’s still here.”

 

The girl looked him up and down with a glint in her eyes. “You’re going to have to pay to see him.” She had a  bite to her voice that David couldn’t quite figure out why. 

 

“Oh… I uhm… I haven’t got any money on me…” 

 

“Then you’re going to have to come back when you do,” She hissed, going to close the door. 

 

“Let him in.”    
  
David stiffened when he heard the voice. 

 

Max.

* * *

  
  


Max looked as if he had the rage of a thousand gods on his face. His green eyes were alight with a hot flame and David could feel his insides start to itch whenever Max would lay his eyes on him.

 

“So. Let me get this story right. You spend two hours with me, getting me to spill shit I haven’t told anyone in my entire life. You get me to have some emotion for someone that wasn’t hate. You promise me you’ll see me, make my week a little better. But you don’t come for three weeks?” Max was insanely calm and David didn’t like that. Not one bit.

 

Max came up close and David could feel anger sparking off him like a bonfire. 

 

“But when I finally see you. When I finally see the one thing I thought would fucking 

 

make me happy, it's because of some stupid necklace. Well fuck you and fuck your necklace!” He reached his pocket and threw the pendant on the floor, breaking it. 

 

“How does that feel huh?! How does it feel to have something you thought would help you isn’t there anymore?!”

 

David could see Max start to unwind. The anger turning into sadness.  David knew he deserved Max breaking his pendant but he couldn’t handle the fact he was the one who made Max cry. 

 

“Max-” David began. 

 

“NO! You don’t have the fucking right to talk!” Max’s voice quivered and David’s heart squeezed. 

 

Fuck. Without a second thought, he pulled Max into a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry,” David said softly. He blinked when he felt hot tears slowly drip onto his shirt. 

  
“Fuck you, David. Fuck you for making me believe someone here.  Fuck you for breaking me. Fuck you.” 

 

David said nothing as he cradled the boy in his arms as he cried.


	6. Plans

David cradled max in his arms. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but in all honesty he didn’t care. He knew he wasn’t supposed to care about the young boy in his arms yet here he was comforting him while he was crying in his arms. 

  
He didn’t know what hardships this boy had been through, but it must have been hard for him to land in a place like this. 

 

“I’m sorry I never lived up to my promise,” David said softly. He sounded like a broken record. Would he ever be able to stop apologising to him? Probably not. 

 

Max’s reply was only a sniffle and him burying his head in his chest more. It wasn’t like he was 18,  but a small child desperate for a release. Any kind of release. 

 

A few moments passed and Max shifted out of David’s hold.

 

“Are you okay?” David asked, not taking his eyes off the curly haired boy. 

 

His eyes were red and puffy  and the tip of his cute little nose was red. 

 

“I think..” he croaked. “I’m a mess. “ he said with a small chuckle. 

 

“If it’s any consolation I think you look rather pretty right now.” 

  
Max scowled heavily. “Don’t try and flirt with me now you bastard. You have no right to.” 

 

David smiled gently at how quick max’s tongue was even if he was upset. “Of course. I apologise.”

 

“Men are stupid. I never should have expected anything,” Max said quietly, almost to himself. 

 

“Let me make it up to you!” David said suddenly. 

 

Max looked up at him with stunned eyes. “Why would you do that? I don’t want your damn pity. I want you to stay away from me,” Max hissed. 

 

“You don’t mean that. Let me make it up to you  for a week. And if you don’t want me to be in your life still I’ll go. I’ll make sure you’ll never have to see me again.” 

  
Max looked at David with incredulous eyes. He wanted to believe him again, but he didn’t want to break his heart again. But something told him to do it. Take this man's offer because he didn’t know how long it would take him to leave this place on his own. Maybe… maybe he could use David.  A small smile graced his lips. 

“Okay. Okay I’ll take you on your offer.” 

* * *

  
  
  
A couple of hours had passed since then and David had left and Max’ last customer had left 20 minutes ago. 

 

Max was laying on his bed when rapid knows was tapped on the door. Max frowned and turned his head to the door.

 

“It’s open!” he called. 

 

The door was pushed open and a frantic Erin was at the door. “Max, You have to help me get Sasha out of here!” 

 

Max pulled himself out of the bed. “Come here and explain, “Max demanded. He was confused but he  was going to get to the bottom of this.

  
Erin nodded and closed the door quickly and Erin almost sprinted to the bed. 

 

“I can’t stand seeing Sasha in this place anymore Max. She needs out. I need out,” she hissed. The walls had ears in this place so she had to be careful. 

 

Max frowned. “Are you telling me you want to escape? Erin that's against the rules you know that.” 

 

“Fuck the rules and fuck who made them! “ She blurted. He sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Look, max I need your help. Madame goes to bed at 9.30. I need your help to leave through the back without being seen by anyone. Please. I already have someone on the other side waiting for us so I’ll be fine.” 

 

Max didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. What if she got caught. 

 

“Erin. I.. I can’t. You’re the only saving grace here besides Nikki. I need you. “

 

“Then come with us! We have enough room where we are going, “Nikki said, her voice pleading. 

 

“I.. I can’t. Remember the guy who came here three weeks ago… he came back. I’m staying for him. I can’t leave.” 

 

Erin blinked, surprised. Max had been so angry for the last couple weeks.  She shook her head. 

 

“Will you do this? You already have your boy. Let me do this for my girl. Please?” She asked, grabbing his hand. He looked at her for a long time before nodding. “I’ll take whatever punishment madame coxes up if she finds out you escaped because of me.” 

 

“She won’t have to. Sasha destroyed most of the cameras. She won’t be able so see a thing unless she somehow wakes up in the middle of the night.” 

 

Max nodded. “Go get some rest. We have  something important going on later,” he said with a small smile. 

 

Erin smiled widely and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Max. I won’t ever forget this. Or you.” She said, getting up and dashing off, probably to find Sasha. 

 

Max sighed and slowly laid back on the bed,  looking up at the bed. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle not having Erin around. She was the one who he could confide in, the one who would listen and give him  actual advice instead of just telling him what he wanted to hear. He was happy for her of course. She was going to finally live her life with the one who she loved.  Soon, Max would be able to be free too. They could all be free of this god forsaken place. 

  
  



End file.
